


Cold Revenge

by AshSPN



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bruce gets revenge., Hand Jobs, It goes along with an RP thread on Tumblr, James poured water on Bruce, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 05:33:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2217624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshSPN/pseuds/AshSPN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce decides to get James back for the time he dumped water on him. Revenge is a gift best served cold, after all.</p><p>Based on an RP I had with my Bruce Banner and my RP partner's James Barnes~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Revenge

The gasp that is drawn out of James is what Bruce lives for most of the time. To hear James’s sharp inhale, his shudder exhale and whimper. It was like being given an early Christmas present. The gasp is caused by Bruce sliding his hand down his pants where he was sleeping. James was getting better about falling asleep and staying asleep. Bruce had laid with him tonight. He had laid beside him and when the other had dozed off, he realized just how beautiful he was. And he tucked himself behind James before he took control.

James gives another soft noise as he presses back against Bruce, but at the same time rolls his hips into the fist that surrounds him. His head tilts back against Bruce’s shoulder and Bruce kisses and bites at his neck. James is still hanging just on the edge of sleep, eyes closed and lips parted, letting noises fall as they please. Bruce loves the look on his face, loves the ecstasy he isn’t trying to hide. Bruce loves that he has the power to do this to James and wouldn’t lie when he says the fact James allows him to have this power makes him smile.

Bruce’s hand moves slowly along the other’s shaft, feeling it fill out more each passing second until he’s completely erect. James is still rocking into his moving hand and Bruce can feel his own cheeks flushing as James rocks back into him as well each time he goes to quicken the pace Bruce is controlling.

Bruce’s fingers are slick with lube and the other’s pre-cum and his fingers work expertly, gliding along James’s length and teasing the head with each upstroke, giving the slightest of turns with each upstrokes. Bruce loved having the ability to bring James to this. He loved knowing this is what he could do for James.

“You like this, don’t you?” Bruce rasps in James’ ear, who gives an incoherent mumble in response. “You love it when I surprise you like this. Just want me to do this whenever I want. Slide my hand into your pants and work you into this gasping mess that you always seem to be when I get my hands on you.” The last part is more of a growl than anything, biting a mark into James’ neck that makes the other man squirm some. “No one but me should ever get to see you like this. Panting, gasping, sweaty. Should keep you right here in bed with me. Never let you go.”

James just gives a smile, not even going to attempt to talk. He didn’t want Bruce to see just how much of a mess he really made him. Bruce can’t help but smirk, kissing along his shoulder as his thumb teases the head and slit of James’ shaft. The action has James arching hard into Bruce’s hand and Bruce loves it.

“Please,” is what James rasps out after he manages to get his brain back for a moment, which Bruce doesn’t like at all. Bruce kisses along his shoulder and his hand speeds up some, James’ voice cutting off once more as he does so.

James has tells for when he’s about to come. He tenses, his breathing keeps hitching, his hips get faster with their rolling, he whines just ever so slightly under his breath. It was approaching fast, Bruce could tell, and just as his lover was about to release, Bruce is suddenly grabbing the cup of water on the side table and dumping it on James.

“Fuck!” James suddenly shouts, shooting up and out of bed as Bruce rolls away quickly, giving a snicker. “You little punk!”

“That’s what you get for dumping water on me!” Bruce snickers back at him as James is stripping his wet clothes off until he is completely nude, scowling at Bruce.

“You’re sleeping in the wet spot,” he tells him and Bruce just laughs, grinning back at him as he reaches for him. “Fucking punk.”


End file.
